madanfandomcom-20200216-history
First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights
The First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights is the second battle of the Battle of Orange. In this battle, the Silver Meteor Army initially battled against Navarre Knights in the Orange Plains but even with her might and power, Roland and his Durandal's ominous strength were proven to be tougher for Elen, opting her to view the Black Knight as a formidable foe. However, none was more disturbing than Tigre's severe injury from Durandal's slash that severely dropping the Silver Meteor Army's morale; additionally, with Navarre Knights' relentless ferocity and persistence, the Silver Meteor Army were no match against Brune's formidable elite army and forced to retreat. This would marked the Silver Meteor Army's first yet catastrophic lost. Background With the following victory over Greast led Ganelon Army in Orange Plains, Tigre and the Silver Meteor celebrating their victory in a nearby village, expanding their influences around the area. Later, Sofy visited the Silver Meteor Army for both Elen and Tigre and she told them terrible news: Under Pierre Badouin's declaration, Tigre was labeled as the kingdom's "traitor" due to his alliance with Zhcted in killing Zion in Molsheim Plains. As the result, his nobility status and privileges would be revoked and Alsace would be under Brune's authority control through a magistrate from Nice even after the Civil War. Elsewhere from Brune's western boarders, Roland and the Navarre Knights were summoned back to Brune under Faron's command. Before fighting against Tigre in Orange Plains, Roland firstly went to Nice Imperial Palace to see the king, though Thenardier and Ganelon stopped him as they told the Black Knight that the king was in his sickbed and refused to see anyone, even Roland himself. However despite the Black Knight's distrust towards both dukes claims, Roland complied and began his mission anyways. On the next day, Tigre learned from Bertrand that the Navarre Knights were on its way for the camp. In order not to fight the seemly invincible army, Hughes and Tigre decided to dispatch two messengers to convince the Navarre Knights for a peaceful treaty, only ended in failure as the Navarre Knights's decision remained firmed. To make matter worst, four aristocrats attended a meeting with Tigre and Hughes and opposed their battle against the Navarre Knights, which according to them, fighting against Navarre Knights meant to revolt against Faron, and its only solution to prevent such battle was to surrender . However, Tigre retorted as he reminded them that Thenardier and Ganelon's atrocities weren't uncommon in Brune and yet nobody in Brune bold enough to denouced them. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3Anime Episode 6. Battle The Black Knight Vs Silver Flash Vanadis The battle began with Roland charged into the battlefield and killed some Silver Meteor Army's soldiers with ease, instantly dropping the Silver Meteor Army's morale. While ordered Lim to secure the army's rear, Elen immediately rushed towards Roland and fought him in a duel, only to be surprised to see Roland easily deflecting Arifar's slash and winds attacks. Two warriors then clashed in numerous round until Elen's Arifar sudden resonate towards both Roland and the Durandal. Zhcted Army's cavalry soldiers knights charged to assist their Vanadis but before Elen's warning to even reach them, which came too late, Roland already went off and killed ten cavalry troops without inflicting even one slash. Roland then turned his attention towards a stunned Vanadis while warned her that whatever her motives in Brune, as long they didn't received Faron's permission, he only see them as enemy he must slay for Faron's and Brune's sake. Just as Elen was about to be killed by Roland, Tigre quickly intercepted the duel by rescuing an exhausted Vanadis while aiming his arrow shot to the Black Knight as distraction. Roland tried to use his Durandal to kill Tigre, but the young Earl narrowly dodged his slash while shooting his arrow into the sky, grabbing Elen and escaped from Orange Plains. Roland chased after the duo but his horse was killed by an arrow that Tigre's "misfired", where the real aim was to his horse with high precision all the time, temporarily immobilized the Black Knight.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Anime Episode 6 Nonetheless, his archery skills seemly intrigued Roland. Silver Meteor Army's Retreat Despite Tigre's bold rescue, Elen was horrified to see Tigre bleeding from his injuries due to Durandal's slash. Even worse, Navarre Knights were chasing after them and attempting to halt their escape by throwing javelins towards them, causing Tigre's horse fell and thrown both of them onto the ground. Even worse, Elen and injured Tigre facing yet another Navarre Knights thrown javelins.Light Novel Volume Chapter 4 Luckily, Sofy came to her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to deflect the javelins, before she whispered to Elen to escape while she stall the Navarre Knights. Roland caught up and told Sofy that nothing would stop him and Durandal, not even her powers. Roland swung his sword and easily broke the light barrier. Sofy was shocked over the phenomenal and forced to use her light to blind Roland and Navarre Knights, then quickly disappeared in thin air as her quick retreat. The Navarre Knights were astonished over such performances, but Roland remained unfazed and told the his troops that it was just another enemy to be slain and they continued their pursue for Tigre and Elen. With Tigre's severe injury, Silver Meteor Army's morale began to collapse with only a few survived from Navarre Knights relentless attacks. Even in a tensed situation, Elen and Lim managed to recuperate their army's last formation and began their full retreat back to their camp. Just as Roland and the Navarre Knights continued their chase, Mashas and his 300 cavalry troops made their timely rescue and brought enough time to distract the Navarre Knights.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5Anime Episode 7 Mashas Army's distraction led to Navarre Knights's retreat and their abandoning their chase after the Silver Meteor Army. Additionally, the battle was also postponed due to a rainy weather. Aftermath As the result of this battle, the Silver Meteor Army suffered it's first and disastrous lost with casualties of 800 dead and 1,600 injured soldiers. Tigre's injury from Durandal's slash was so severe include he start to get fever that he had to be nursed by Titta in a special ward. Because of this, the army was crippled with only a few managed to fight even under the army's reorganization and reformation by Hughes's extra men. Elen and Lim were visited by Mashas, who was shocked over Tigre's situation and told his horrifying discovery about Nice and Faron's real condition to everyone after he visits Nice. With the king's worst condition and Tigre was unable to fight, the Silver Meteor Army generals and allies decided to revise their tactics to defeat Roland and the Navarre Knights, with a different approach. Prior the meeting, Elen visited Tigre in his ward as she vowed wished Tigre to get well soon for his people and the army's sake, and she also promised him that she would gain her retribution to win against Roland. Meanwhile, the Navarre Knights were camping somewhere near to the Silver Meteor Army. Receiving the letter from Auguste, Roland and Olivier learned about the truth about Tigre's association with Elen and the Zhcted Army comes to Brune as Tigre "hires" them to defend Alsace from Thenardier attack earlier. Despite recalled his earlier suspicions about Thenardier's and Ganelon's orders, as long it was for the king's cause and kingdom's sake, Roland still commenced the mission while seeking Tigre to witness his conviction. Trivia *This is the first war where the Silver Meteor Army suffered its first lost (and defeat) despite the battle was actually postponed until their second battle. Additionally, because Tigre was severely injured for the first time, the army was under Elen's lead for retribution. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle